


What Did You Get Me?

by TheShitCook



Series: That time that Daryl proposed to Jesus [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desus - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Really fluffy, Richonne - Freeform, actually just gonna tag it m/m cause there's no real Richonne moments, i love them being lovey, i'll go back for it, it's the fluffpocalypse, oh no i forgot to put ER in the last one, omg, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: “Daryl, just please tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing cause if you’re tying my shoes down there I’ll probably cry.”





	What Did You Get Me?

**Author's Note:**

> *furiously writes fluff for an entire day* ヾ( `ー´)シφ__  
> *peaks out from behind wall* |ʘ‿ʘ)╯Please enjoy!

     “So?”

     “So… what?”

     “So, what did you get me?”

     “Didn’t get ya nothin’.”

     “So, and this is taking into account your secretive and generous personality, that means that you got me something. Which begs the question, what did you get me?”

     Daryl sighed and ran a hand over his jaw, the wiry hairs on his chin scratching his palm. Paul always liked to play this game when he got back from a run that didn’t include him. He usually won too. Daryl would see something that reminded him of his long-haired boyfriend and snag it off whatever surface it previously called home. Sometimes it was simple things, like hard candies. Other times it was more personal, like little, paper ninja stars, 80’s rock CD’s, a deck of cards with religious figures pasted on. Daryl would also keep a look out for books that he didn’t already own. He was currently working on finishing off Paul’s Sherlock Holmes collection. He wasn’t sure what that all included but the scout had assured him that he was now only one book short of completion. A Study in Scarlet, one of the classics.

     Paul liked to bring him back things too. More practical things, such as fuzzy socks for when it got cold out but Daryl still insisted on hunting. Animal traps, extra crossbow bolts. Paul jokingly brought him back a peace-sign shaped locket once too, just because he knew that Daryl hated lovey-dovey stuff. He was surprised to find that Daryl still had the locket piece hidden away in his jacket pocket when he went to wash it for him. He hadn’t brought it up with him yet, didn’t plan too either. Not as long as he planned to keep all of his limbs attached.

     “I’m heart-broken, truly.” Paul joked, placing a hand over his chest dramatically as he followed Daryl up the pavement of Alexandria. Daryl, who was currently carrying a large box of canned goods to the supply garage, rolled his eyes and huffed out a curt laugh. Well, what Daryl considered a laugh anyway, more of a loud, sarcastic breath.

     “Mall we found was already pretty cleared out, lucky we found what we did. Almost got overrun halfway through.” Daryl explained. Paul hummed thoughtfully at that, mouth pressing together in a tight line and chin jutting out slightly. His brows furrowed in the way that they do when he’s thinking and Daryl had to bite back the urge to kiss him.

     “Then… you did get me something!” Paul quipped and Daryl glared at him, confused. “You brought yourself home to me safe and sound.” Paul explained and Daryl felt his cheeks pink when the younger man leaned up to peck him on the lips quickly. “But next time, I expect something tasty. I’ve been craving watermelon, so try to stick with that theme… maybe candy?” Paul chided and Daryl smirked to himself as his boyfriend ran off, rolling up the sleeves of his loose shirt as he skipped towards the gardens. He put his hair up in a messy bun, he didn’t even need to look anymore, like it was second nature.

     Daryl felt a playful bump on his shoulder and turned towards the source, finding Rick carrying a box of various goods next to him. They’d managed to raid a couple of extra stores before they got chased out by the dead. If they went back there properly prepared, they could probably come back with another decent haul. Maybe bring some extra forces from the Kingdom. Clear the whole building out. They’d at least managed to raid an HMV so they had some new music to listen to. At least, the rest of the group did. Daryl didn’t listen much anymore and kept it low when he did. Though Paul liked to dance with him from time to time so he would allow the hippie to have that every so often. Never lasted long though, and Paul never questioned why. Paul didn’t question most of the hunter’s quirks. Daryl could see it in the scout’s face when he wanted to talk about it but held his tongue for fear of upsetting his lover. Daryl tried to talk it out more often, so long as it wasn’t anything that tore open old wounds, or newer ones.

     “Ya didn’t get him nothin’.” Rick accused the hunter and Daryl grunted in response.

     “Jus’ don’t wanna give it ta him yet.” Daryl answered and Rick nodded, a smile playing at his lips as he adjusted the grip on his box.

     “Ya got a specific time you’re thinkin’ ‘bout givin’ it to him then?” Rick continued the conversation, no matter how much Daryl really wanted it to die out.

     “Dunno if he wants-”

     “Daryl. Yes, you do.” Rick interrupted and the hunter had the decency to blush.

     “…When should I do it?” Daryl mumbled, eyes darting between Rick, his box of cans, and his boyfriend still running towards the gardening beds to finish helping Maggie. Carol had brought the group a huge bag of seeds for new plants to crop and both Jesus and Maggie had been insistent on getting to work on planting them right away. Especially since Maggie was only in town for a short while before she would be returning to Hilltop. She didn’t like to be away for too long since Gregory would be left in charge, but she missed her family. That, and everybody loved to dote on baby Herschel, especially since he’d grown so big over the last few months. Said baby was currently sitting on a blanket near the garden, sucking on a new toy.

     “You’ll know, brother you’ll know.” Rick smiled as he shifted the weight of his box into one hand so he could pat Daryl on his shoulder reassuringly. Daryl nodded and the two of them dropped off their loads in the garage. “You know, Michonne and I would love to have dinner with the two of you tonight. There could be wine, pasta, loosen you up a bit?”

     Daryl brought his thumb to his lips and chewed on the nail, eyebrows pinching together in thought as they passed the garden beds. He looked up at his boyfriend, who caught his eye and waved cheerily, making a heart shape with his hands and holding it above his head. Daryl flushed and coughed into his fist. He nodded curtly and turned to Rick again.

     “Alright. I’ll let him now, you go get yourself gussied up. Whole nine yards this time Daryl.” The sheriff warned and Daryl nodded again. Rick gave him another couple thumps with the palm of his hand before making his way towards Jesus, and Daryl wandered back to his own small house at the edge of the compound. Jesus had made it his sworn duty to make the house a home since he moved in with Daryl, and even before then. So, if anybody asked why there was pillows and posters and books all over the place, it wasn’t Daryl’s idea. He’d been more than fine with keeping the fridge just stocked enough and the walls bare. But now, superhero and J.R.R. Tolkien posters littered the walls of nearly every room and the bookshelves were crammed full of every genre known to man, some spilling out onto piles resting on the floors and desktops.

     Though he put on a façade of annoyance and irritability at the DIY decorations, Paul could always tell that it made Daryl feel at ease to see the house cluttered with their shared possessions. Things that made him think of Paul every time he looked at them and things that made Paul think of Daryl. “Making a house a home.” A corny, overplayed saying, but in this case, very true.

     He toed off his shoes and, after he removed the essentials from his pockets, tossed his dirty, supply run clothes into the laundry hamper. Reminding himself to do a load soon. Not that he felt the need to regularly wash his clothes if they weren’t visibly dirty, but every since Jesus came into his life… well, things were different.

     He hopped into the shower and scrubbed his hair and skin clean. Toweling off and rolling on his deodorant, he played out night in his head. Wine and dine at Rick and Michonne’s, then some private time with Jesus. God, he was already getting worked up over it. Yet, somehow, less than he thought he would be. Maybe it’s because he knew that it was the step he was meant to take.

     He padded into the bedroom and pulled out a suitcase that he kept under the bed. His dress clothes. He didn’t wear them regularly, therefore, didn’t feel the need to keep them out. Jesus had made sure they were folded nicely before they were put away though. He fumbled his way into the getup. Black dress pants, white long-sleeve dress shirt. He tucked it into his pants and threaded his belt through the loops. He threw his vest on overtop and wrapped a tie around his neck. He searched through his stack of belongings until he found the small, black box. He took a deep breath and slipped it into the pocket on the inside of his vest.

     He went back into the bathroom and scowled. He looked like a dolled-up redneck. Which, in his mind, is really what he was. He pulled the tub of hair gel out of the medicine cabinet and slicked his hair back. Only the second or third time he’d done it, all since meeting Jesus.

     He heard the front door open and stiffened. Jesus ran up the steps to their bedroom, shooting right past the bathroom and looking around for his boyfriend.

     “Daryl?” Jesus called out and Daryl cleared his throat, peaking out of the bathroom.

     “In here.” He grumbled and Jesus whirled around. He seemed shock every time he saw Daryl all dressed up like that. Eyes bugging out of his head and face flushing dark pink. Daryl smiled nervously and Jesus gave a low whistle. He’s still in his gardening clothes, but Daryl thinks he looks better than he ever could. Not too tall and not too bulky, not to mention beautiful.

     “God, you look so good like that…” Jesus mused, then he furrowed his brows. He reached out and unbuttoned the cuffs of Daryl’s shirt sleeves, rolling them up to just below his elbows. He also undid the top three buttons of the shirt and adjusted the collar, yanking the tie off completely and huffing happily at his work. Daryl stiffened when his fingers came a bit too close to the inside pocket of his vest. “You looked a bit stuffy, uncomfortable.”

     “Thanks…” Daryl nodded and Jesus placed both of his hands on Daryl’s chest, leaning up to kiss him gently. Daryl sighed through his nose and kissed him back. Jesus trailed his hands down to Daryl’s and tangled their fingers together. Daryl felt Paul’s thumbs rubbing gently over the circular scars that littered his hands and wrists, a calming gesture that made the hunter’s heart swell and jump into his throat every time. Daryl let himself get so lost in the bubbly feeling that he barely noticed when Jesus pulled away and shooed him out of the bathroom.

     It took the scout about fifteen minutes to get ready, and his hair was still a little wet as he brushed his fingers through it. Daryl helped him get ready as well, tying up his bowtie and putting his hair up in a bun. He leaned over Paul’s shoulder from behind and kissed his cheek. Jesus giggled and smacked his forehead lightly with the back of his hand.

     When they finally arrived at Rick’s house, they split off into two groups. Michonne and Jesus dished up food in the dining room and Rick and Daryl had some guy-talk on the porch. Daryl nursed his beer for a good twenty minutes, but blew through about three cigarettes.

     “Look, the worst thing he could possibly say is that he isn’t ready yet. He obviously loves you, everybody in Alexandria, Hilltop… hell even the Kingdom folks know it.” Rick reassures.

     “Maybe… I dunno. You and Michonne haven’t… uh-”

     “Different people move at different paces when it comes to this stuff. I’m still recovering from Lori. So Michonne and I haven’t made that leap yet.” Rick took a swig of his beer before continuing. “What you have with Jesus, with Paul, is somethin’ worth holdin’ on to.”

     “Do ya think he knows…?” Daryl asked sheepishly.

     “I really, really doubt it. It’s not like you to make a move before him.”

     “Jus’ don’t wanna mess it up.”

     “I don’t think that’s possible.” Rick laughed as he turned to look in the front window. Jesus was currently pouring wine into one of the glasses when Michonne walked by and tipped the bottom of the bottle up, causing the glass to nearly fill. Jesus laughed as he topped off the rest of the glasses and Michonne placed a basket of bread on the table. She turned to look at Rick and tilted her head towards the table, signaling it was time for the two of them to join.

     “Soup’s on.” Rick teased and headed inside, Daryl in tow not far behind, downing his beer.

     “Daryl. You clean up so nice, I never thought I’d see the day.” Michonne teased. Jesus chuckled as he plated both Daryl and himself some spaghetti. Everybody was dressed on the fancier side that night, Michonne had gone so far as to wear a dress. It was simple, but the most feminine thing Daryl had seen her wear. Rick had an actual suit jacket on top of his dress shirt and Daryl almost felt under dressed as he took his seat.

     Paul grabbed Daryl’s hand under the table, rubbing his thumb across the calloused flesh in slow circles. Daryl let a breath out through his nose and spared a quick glance to his boyfriend as he worked his way through his dinner. Allowing the more talkative members of the group to have their fun while he quietly listened, Daryl gulped down his wine like it would somehow make him feel less awkward. Which kind of worked. The conversation switched between topics many times, but tended to linger on those of future supply runs and what each community was getting low on. Daryl would even give his input every so often, giving Paul’s hand a squeeze to signal that he had something to add.

     As the evening finally ended and the sunset outside turned to a mixture of dark blues and inky blacks, the two couples said their goodbyes. Michonne gave Daryl a hug as Paul helped Rick pack up the leftovers. When she pulled away, she gave him a reassuring look and nodded towards the long-haired man.

     “Rick told ya?” Daryl whispered and she playfully pushed his shoulder.

     “Yeah… he did.” She admitted. “Must mean that he knows it’s gonna work out.”

     Daryl nodded, cheeks pinking slightly as Rick and Paul came out to join them on the deck.

     “I think it’s about time we made our way back to the house, getting late. Dinner was great, thank you SO much and I will see you two in the morning for the next run.” Jesus beamed as he grabbed Daryl’s hand to pull him down the road. Rick cleared his throat to grab their attention before they could get too far though.

     “Actually, Aaron is going to come with us, he had somewhere he wanted to check up on himself and I’d rather not leave this place defenceless. I’d like it if you stayed behind.” Rick called out to the couple and Jesus looked at him questioningly, but nodded. “Figured you two might like a day off anyway… Maybe make some plans to do somethin’-”

     Daryl cleared his throat, interrupting Rick and glaring at the him. Rick just grinned back.

     “Well… thanks, guess we’ll hang out then?” Jesus looked up to Daryl for affirmation and the hunter nodded back, tugging at his boyfriend’s wrist and motioning for him to follow him back to the house. Jesus opened the front door and gestured obscenely with his arms, like a gameshow lady showing off possible prizes.

     “After you, lover!” Paul jested and Daryl gave him a swat on the shoulder.

     “Stop.” Daryl grumbled as Paul followed behind him, laughing and smiling up at him cheekily. Daryl took a deep breath and turned around, grabbing one of Paul’s hands as he shut the door. “So- uh… do you… wanna dance, or somethin’?” Daryl grunted out, his cheeks burned as he dropped his gaze to the floor. Paul leaned into Daryl’s space, eyebrows knitting together as he searched the hunter’s face.

     “You wanna dance with me?” Paul questioned and Daryl started to chew at his thumbnail.

     “Jus’ figured, we’re all dressed up anyway… haven’t done it in a while…” Daryl reasoned and that seemed good enough for Paul, who gave him a toothy grin and dragged him into the living room by his wrists. Jesus left Daryl for only a moment to pop in a CD and Daryl groaned as he heard the first few notes play through the dusty speakers.

     “Not that stuff again.” Daryl complained and Jesus just laughed as he reached for Daryl’s hands. “S’ironic. That ya like this one so much.”

     “Why’s that?” Paul asked as he guided Daryl to sway to the music with him.

     “‘S the Fallout CD man, ‘bout the world endin’.” Daryl snorted and Paul chewed at his lower lip as he thought.

     “Wasn’t really the end of the world… just changed. I think it’s the same with us.” Paul argued and Daryl hummed as he thought about it, about how similar their situation had become to an RPG. “Was a good game though, good franchise.” Paul spun himself while still holding onto Daryl and the hunter rolled his eyes. “Maybe it was so popular because the soundtrack was fire.”

     “Doubt it.”

     “I guess… everybody thought the apocalypse would be a lot more… nostalgic. Jumpy music and surly bartenders.” Paul did a sort of half jump and kicked his feet out as he spoke. “Friendly walkers with hearts of gold underneath all the rotting exterior and canine companions that fetch you med kits.” Paul twirled again and Daryl caught him, feet fumbling stupidly as he tried to keep up with the rhythm. No matter how many times Paul tried to teach him to dance, it never stuck. He’d continue to bumble around like a toddler taking his first steps. Paul never seemed to mind though and would start back from square one every night. Daryl’s sure he’s given up on teaching him any proper dance steps though, just showing him how not to trip over his own feet and his partner’s.

     “Yeah, they were wrong.” Daryl grumbled and Paul chuckled in response.

     “Yeah, I guess so. Bottlecaps don’t seem like a very productive form of currency anyway. How the hell would you carry so many around with you…” Paul mumbled to himself as Daryl tangled their fingers together and placed a quick kiss to his nose. The scout smiled softly and then gasped like he’d figured something out. “You could press ‘em.” He answered his own question, quickly moving on to the next. “I forget, could you have sex in that game?” Paul asked and Daryl sneered at the question. What was the appeal of virtual sex…? And how did Paul’s mind jump between topics so drastically every time they talked?

     “Dunno… didn’ play lot ‘a games. Guys I knew used to play it.”

     “I used to always go for the bad boys when I played games like that, didn’t always work, maybe I just wasn’t very smooth… I might have been too nice too…”

     “Ya got me.” Daryl blurted out before he knew what he was saying. His face felt like it was on fire but Paul was smiling up at him as he wrapped his arms loosely around Daryl’s neck. Paul pulled his boyfriend closer and pressed his nose to a very hot collarbone, smirking against the skin and pressing a gentle kiss there.

     “Yeah… I did.” Paul sighed as he held on tighter and the song switched to something slower. “God, I love you so much.” Paul mumbled as they swayed together and Daryl smiled gently.

     “Sap.” Daryl teased, but felt some of the tension in his body release.

     “Do you remember the first time you brought me back something?” Paul reminisced and Daryl thought back to the many months prior. “From a run.” Paul further explained.

     “I know that ya meant.” Daryl dug through his memories and shrugged. “Yeah.” Daryl remembered it clearly, he’d thought many times about bringing Jesus back something but he’d been too worried of scaring the man off, or maybe bringing him something he didn’t like. But he’d triple checked with Paul that he’d wanted it before bringing it back.

     “I was so happy I tackled you.”

     “The CD? It was nothin’ fancy. Yer taste in music is shit anyway.”

     “It’s been my favourite CD ever since.”

     “Kinda makes me regret bringin’ it back to ya. It’s all ya listen to anymore.”

     “Liar. You like it.” Paul accused and Daryl shook his head again.

     “Like seein’ you happy s’all.” Daryl stated and Paul squeezed him a bit tighter. “Could do without the dance lessons every other day.”

     “You’re such a good dancer though.” Paul snickered.

     Daryl brought one of his hands back to his lips and chewed at his thumb again. He continued to rock slowly to the music with Paul for a few seconds before he spoke.

     “CD weren’t the first thing I brought ya.” Daryl added. “Brought ya instant coffee. Ya said you’d been missin’ it and the shelf life on that shit’s insane.” Paul hummed quietly at that. Daryl remembered seeing the bulk containers of instant coffee at a Trader Joe’s and carried four of them back to the truck in just his arms. Daryl had scribbled on the lid “PAUL’S COFFEE” before throwing it in the freezer so it would keep longer. He brought back enough for everybody anyway so nobody minded him claiming one as his alone.

     “I didn’t forget. Just didn’t know that counted since it was food.”

     “Saw it and thought of you, so it counts.”

     “Okay then, do you remember what happened after that?”

     “You uh… we did-” Daryl blushed as he stuttered.

     “Not the sex, though I do like remembering that.” Paul laughed as Daryl’s fingers twitched and he squeezed Paul a bit tighter. “I brought you back something in return, do you remember?”

     “Yeah, prick.” Daryl chuckled.

     “What was it?”

     “Stalest candies I’d ever eaten, ‘s what ya brought me.”

     “Well if you would give me some more ideas, I might have brought you back something cooler. Like a hairbrush?” Paul’s tone lilted into a question and Daryl gave a noncommittal hum. “Or maybe… a movie? One of those trophy animal heads that people put on the wall…?”

     “Ain’t givin’ ya any ideas.” Daryl chuckled and Paul huffed. “But… don’t get me one a’ those animal heads. Fuckin’ creepy.” Paul laughed and nodded at that. Daryl had never kept his animal carcasses around long after eating them, felt a little off having the deer he’d just cooked up for dinner starting at him every time he entered the living room of his old trailer.

     Paul placed his hands on Daryl’s chest and pushed him just far enough away so that he could look at his boyfriend. Daryl leaned forward and captured Paul’s lips in a tender kiss, slow and sweet. Paul smiled against his lips and kissed him back, eyes fluttering shut as he let Daryl lead. Paul pulled away after a few minutes of lingering kisses and soft pecks.

     “Mind telling me why you’ve been so cooperative tonight?”

     “Can’t put on a nice shirt without gettin’ questioned?”

     “It’s not just the shirt, you initiated the dancing. And we haven’t just talked like this in… I can’t even remember the last time.” Paul cupped Daryl’s jaw with one of his hands and Daryl flushed, grabbing Paul’s wrist gently. “Did something happen?” Paul started to run his hand over Daryl’s torso, squeezing every so often as if checking for wounds or sore spots. “I swear if you got bit and you’re trying to hide it from me-” Paul started to mumble as he moved onto the parts of Daryl’s arms that were covered by shirt sleeves.

     “Why would ya think that?” Daryl interrupted as he batted at Paul’s wandering hand. Paul sighed, shrugging and looking towards the CD player that was skipping to the next song.

     “I dunno… you’re just never this open with me unless something’s happened, or is going to happen.” Paul accused and his gaze flickered back to Daryl. Daryl took a deep breath as he brushed some of the soft hairs from Paul’s face. He wouldn’t be able to put it off any longer.

     “I uh… I lied.”

     “I know, you really, truly love this CD.” Paul whispered jokingly, but he was still looking at Daryl cautiously. Daryl could see his eyes darting around his body like a walker bite might magically make itself visible and explain everything.

     “Nah, not that.” Daryl turned the two of them around in slow circles as he spoke. “On the run, I did get ya somethin’. Just didn’ wanna give it to ya yet.” Daryl explained further and, for a moment, Paul looked confused. This was quickly replaced with relief as his head fell forward and he chuckled against Daryl’s shoulder.

     “Why Daryl Dixon, were you lookin’ to surprise little ‘ol me?” Paul giggled in an all too cheesy and fake southern accent. Daryl stroked Paul’s hair sweetly, pressing his lips together in a tight line. “Was that really all it was?” Paul inquired and Daryl nodded, knowing Paul could feel the movement. “Well then, I’ll let it go and you can give, whatever it is you found, to me when you were planning on doing it.”

     “Nah, I should give it to ya now anyway, promised I would…” Daryl gave a quick kiss to one of Paul’s cheekbones. “But ya gotta shut your eyes first.” Daryl instructed and Paul leaned down to get a better view of his face, considering his eyes suspiciously.

     “Okay, I’m assuming that means I’m doing some sort of sexy taste test, so it better be melon flavoured.” Paul fully pulled away from Daryl, dropping his hands to his sides and giving him one last smile before shutting his eyes. Daryl took another deep breath and pulled the small box out of his vest pocket, keeping it tightly in his grip.

     “No peaking.” Daryl affirmed and Paul gave a disappointed groan.

     “Fine! But quit making me wait!” Paul complained and Daryl dropped down to one knee as slowly as he could, so as not to arouse suspicion. Daryl pulled one of the small silver bands from the box and then set it on the coffee table. He ran one of his hands over his face, letting it rest at the scruffy part of his jaw and scratched nervously. He could hear and _feel_ his heartbeat in his ears and if he’d still been standing in that moment, he’s sure his legs would have given out. He took in a shaky breath that must have been a tad too loud because a look of concern crossed Paul’s features. He must have also noticed that Daryl’s whereabouts had changed because he started to rock nervously on his feet. At the very least, he for sure knew that what Daryl planned to surprise him with wasn’t food. Daryl cursed under his breath.

     “Daryl-”

     “No peaking, just don’t… don’t look yet... need a second.” Daryl pleaded and Paul nodded quietly. Daryl was sure that the long-haired man knew what he was up to now because Paul brought his hands up to cover his eyes and took a deep breath himself.

     “Daryl, just please tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing cause if you’re tying my shoes down there I’ll probably cry.” Paul laughed out the last few words nervously and chewed at his lower lip while Daryl ran his thumb timidly over the ring in his hand. “Okay, I lied, I’m gonna cry no matter what, can I please open my eyes…? Wanna look at you.” Paul asked quietly.

     “I look stupid.”

     “I probably look a hell of a lot stupider standing here, acting like a flustered school girl.”

     Daryl chuckled at that and nodded, though he knew Jesus couldn’t see.

     “Hair doesn’t help.” The archer teased. “Should put it up in pigtails.”

     “You love it.” Paul chuckled.

     “I love all of you.” Daryl corrected and Paul brought his other hand up to fully cover his face. “Gonna need that hand…” Daryl mumbled and Paul nodded, sighing shakily as a tear threatened at the corner of each of his eyes. He let his left arm drop, reaching in Daryl’s direction. Daryl grabbed Paul’s hand and squeezed before pressing a chaste kiss to his fingers. Daryl finally slipped the silver band on Paul’s ring finger and the scout shifted the weight on his feet nervously, dancing in place and pressing his lips together. He swallowed audibly and pulled his hand away from his eyes, letting them flutter open to stare down at his boyfriend. So many emotions flickered through his gaze that Daryl couldn’t pinpoint any one.

     “Paul.” Daryl started, face burning and heart beating like crazy against his ribcage. “Will you… will ya marry me?” Daryl stumbled out, clearing his throat halfway through. Paul dropped to his knees, blinking his wet eyes and looking down at their joined hands. He nodded, slowly at first, and then quickly and desperately, like Daryl might take it back.

     “Yes.” Paul whispered. “Yes Daryl.” Paul gave a wide smile, teeth showing as a few tears streaked wet trails down his cheeks. Daryl immediately let go of Paul’s hand to cup his jaw and wipe his tears away with his thumbs. He didn’t know how to react when Paul started to sob softly, smile still present but eyes shutting again as he leaned into Daryl’s touch.

     “What’s wrong?” Daryl’s eyebrows scrunched together in worry and cursed under his breath.

     “No baby, nothing’s wrong.” Paul laughed and wrapped Daryl up in a hug that felt almost desperate. Like whenever Daryl or Paul got back from a run a few days late and the other held onto them for dear life when they walked through the doors of Alexandria in one piece. “I’m so happy right now I don’t even know what to say or- or what to do. I guess crying made the most sense.” Jesus sniffed against Daryl’s shoulder and pressed a kiss under Daryl’s ear. “I love you.”

     Daryl was glad that Jesus wasn’t looking at his face right now because he could feel tears threatening at his own eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d let himself feel so much that didn’t include pain in some way. Such as when he’d finally confronted Maggie on what happened with Glenn. He’d felt so relieved and happy in a sense when she’d spoken with him, but the pain of what happened still lingered. At this moment, with Paul holding onto him and sobbing tears of joy into his stuffy vest, he felt nothing but love.

     Jesus finally pulled away and pressed a trail of kisses along Daryl’s cheek, following the line of a tear that managed to escape. Daryl sighed when Jesus reached his lips and captured them in a much more sensual kiss than the one they’d shared while dancing. The kiss turned desperate and needy fast as Paul licked at Daryl’s lower lip. Daryl let his jaw slacken and lips part so that Jesus could invade his mouth messily. Daryl moaned as Paul sucked at his tongue and he felt another tear snake it’s way down his features. Daryl panted weakly and his heart swelled uncomfortably as the gravity of the situation hit him. Paul had said yes. Jesus was more than willing to devote himself to grubby old Daryl Dixon in a heartbeat. Though Daryl would usually be cautious and doubtful, he couldn’t find it in him when Jesus wrapped himself so snuggly around him and kissed him like they’d never see each other again.

     Daryl almost didn’t notice as Jesus reached for the coffee table and grabbed the silver band that matched his own, but he did notice when Jesus slipped it into Daryl’s finger. Jesus tangled their fingers together, the metal clacking as he did so. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled again, wide and bright as he wrapped his hand around Daryl’s wrist and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his palm. Daryl sighed when those lips traveled along his arm and stopped at his elbow.

     Daryl gathered Jesus up hastily, hands and forearms gripping hard at his thighs as Jesus grappled at Daryl’s back, fingers tangling in the pressed fabric as he wrapped his calves around Daryl’s hips. Daryl’s lips returned to Paul’s as he carried them to their shared bedroom, dropping his now-fiancé on the edge of their bed.

     “Can’t see you baby.” Jesus whispered as he caressed Daryl’s jaw. Daryl reached for the side table and lit the lamp that they kept next to their bed. The fire light reflecting a warm, yellow-orange glow against their complexions. Daryl started to fumble hastily with the buttons of his vest and Paul placed his hands over Daryl’s gently, shushing him until he stilled his movements.

     “That’s the only thing I found that wouldn’t rip the second you put it on.” Jesus teased, smirk stretching across his face as he slowly worked the buttons open. “Wouldn’t want you to wreck it… besides-” Jesus paused as he looked up at Daryl giddily. “You’re gonna need it for the wedding.” Daryl flushed a hundred different shades of red at that and dragged his palm over his face. “Unless… you don’t want a big ceremony, then I’m fine with just this.” Paul backed off and Daryl shook his head, running his fingers through Paul’s hair.

     “Nah, wanna see Maggie walk you down the isle like the princess you are.” Daryl teased and the smirk returned to Paul’s face, along with warm glow on his cheeks. He started undoing the buttons of Daryl’s dress shirt now that he’d finished with the vest, kissing every inch of skin he exposed. Daryl groaned as Jesus went lower and lower, tongue dipping into his navel.

     “Gonna dress up nice for me? Maybe put some flowers in your hair?” Jesus teased and Daryl chuckled as he shrugged off his top layers.

     “Think you would look better with flowers than me…” Daryl grumbled and Jesus shook his head, undoing Daryl’s belt and letting it fall to the floor with a noisy clack.

     “I can’t imagine anything I’d like to see more than you wearing that vest and a flower crown.” Jesus continued to speak as he undid the flies and buttons on Daryl’s pants. “Well, maybe I can think of one thing.” Jesus teased as he finally wrapped his hand around Daryl’s cock, hard and leaking. Daryl bit his lip and took in a deep breath through his nose, letting it out shakily through his lips. Paul grinned and leaned forward, tongue dragging along Daryl’s shaft and teasing at the tip. Daryl let out a broken moan as Jesus tongued at the slit before sucking at the swollen head. Paul undid his own shirt as he worked at Daryl’s cock, pulling his bowtie off and tangling it in his fingers as a thought came to him. Jesus licked and sucked slowly as he brought the bow tie up and wrapped it around the base of Daryl’s cock, pulling away and snickered at his work.

     “Please do this for our honeymoon.” Jesus teased and Daryl groaned.

     “Stop.” Daryl berated the younger man and Paul just tightened it in response. Daryl gasped at the feeling and Jesus cocked an eyebrow at him.

     “I don’t think you want me to stop.” Paul whispered and Daryl was about to respond when the younger man suddenly took him all the way to the back of his throat, nose pressing against the tie as he swallowed around the length. Daryl moaned long and loud as his hips punched forward. Paul yanked at his own pants, pulling the buttons open a bit forcefully as he finally got his hand around his own cock. Paul whined around Daryl’s length as he pulled at himself, dragging his thumb over the sensitive head and shuddering violently. Paul gave another hard suck and bobbed his head as he let Daryl fuck his mouth slowly. He breathed through his nose as Daryl gripped at his hair just hard enough to be on the edge of painful. Daryl started to double over and Paul knew he was getting close as he shook over top of him.

     “P-Paul-” Daryl gasped as his thighs trembled and his toes curled in his boots. “Don’t- s-stop… want you.” Daryl panted out and Jesus moaned, pulling off of his boyfriend and resting his forehead against Daryl’s hipbone. Daryl shoved his pants the rest of the way off and caged his arms around Paul’s hips, hands tangling in the sheets. “Want you to fuck me…” He groaned as he sucked a hickey into the side of Paul’s throat. He whispered through wet kisses, “Mr… Paul… Rovia… Dixon.” Jesus shivered violently and grabbed Daryl’s bicep, dragging him to the bed and straddling him. He kissed him hard, desperate. Teeth clattered and tongues tangles.

     “Yeeesssss…” He moaned into Daryl’s mouth, ridding the both of them of the remainder of their clothing, save for the bowtie around the base of Daryl’s cock. Jesus is about to lube them both up when Daryl grabs his wrists, bottle in hand. He takes the bottle and flips them over, traveling down Paul’s body until his head is between his thighs. He squirts a helping of lube into his palm and drops the bottle to the floor, rubbing his hands together and then reaching back to work himself open as Jesus pulls his hair from his bun, letting it fall to the pillows loosely.

     “Wanna taste you…” He grunts as he wraps his mouth around Paul’s cock and sinks down to the base. Jesus gasps and bucks forward, hardly able to look directly at his lover without losing it. Jesus tangles his fingers in Daryl’s hair as the older man slowly adds fingers inside of himself. Daryl groans around his cock and thrusts his hips back to meet the motion of his own fingers. Daryl pulls back and breathes hotly over his balls, dragging another violent shiver from his lover.

     “Baby-baby, oh my god…” Paul moaned as Daryl swallowed him down and then pulled back up, mouthing down his shaft and dragging his nose up and down it. Paul patted his shoulder warningly. “Daryl- god, baby, you’re so perfect, love your mouth so fucking much- Oh!” Paul’s blubbering was cut short when Daryl pulled off of him. He moved back up the younger man and positioned himself above Paul’s cock, removing his fingers and placing the blunt head of the leaking dick at his rim. He rutted back and Jesus wrapped his hands around Daryl’s hips. He eased him down slowly, turgid shaft sinking into his lover to the very hilt. Daryl moaned, low and loud as his mouth hung open and his eyes rolled.

     Daryl raised himself up slowly, then sunk back down, limbs feeling on fire and like jelly at the same time. He placed his hands on Paul’s chest and the younger man grabbed his left hand with his own, bringing it to his lips and placing gentle kisses over his ring finger.

     “Paul-!” Daryl gasped and Jesus started to build up a rhythm, head of his cock dragging over Daryl’s walls and making him shudder.  “C-close Paul!” Daryl warned and Jesus picked up his speed, motioning for Daryl to come down and kiss him. It was messy and desperate, hot and wet. It spoke volumes and puts words to the feelings that they could never quite voice. Jesus sucked on Daryl’s tongue and Daryl clenched around him.

     “You take my cock so well baby, so good. Just a bit longer, ‘m almost there.” Jesus took his other hand off Daryl’s hip and smoothed it through his hair. He suddenly feels the hot coil of arousal in his lower belly tighten intensely. He arches his back and deepens their kiss. “Come on baby, we’re there-oh! We’re there-!” Paul’s features contorted with pleasure and he moaned as he came inside of his lover. Daryl reached between them and yanked the bowtie off the base of his swollen shaft. He came immediately, pulsing around his lover and shouting his name against his lips. He could feel Paul’s come leaking down his thighs and he should have been disgusted but it just made him feel warm and fuzzy. His head felt like it was filled with cotton balls and his limbs gave out as he went limp over his fiancé.

     Fiancé. That word made a lump form in his throat and his heart swell. His eyes stung with the threat of tears again and he swallowed as Jesus finished emptying inside of him. Jesus soothed his hands over Daryl’s lower back, thumb digging into the dimples just above his ass. He sighed as Jesus pulled out slowly and Daryl shifted until he was only half laying on the younger man. They lay there for a while, listening to each others heart beats and sharing the same air.

     “What made you decide to do it now?” Paul asked quietly and for a while, Daryl didn’t respond, opting to quietly braid a piece of Paul’s hair instead.

     “I uh… dunno.” Daryl answered and Paul frowned, snuggling closer.

     “Were you afraid…?” Paul whispered and Daryl shook his head, finishing off the small braid and working on another. Paul sighed, he was sure Daryl wasn’t the kind to commit to somebody out of fear of being alone anyway. He also knew that the title wouldn’t change their relationship an exceptional amount. They would still be as committed to each other as they ever were. Paul couldn’t see himself falling asleep next to anybody but the archer, and if Daryl’s new-found openness and the way his lips quirked whenever he saw the scout was anything to go by, Daryl was very happy with who he picked as well.

     “Felt right.” Daryl mumbled and Paul’s whole body burned at the words. The hunter had no idea how romantic that was, did he? “Wasn’t like a ‘next step’ or anythin’ like that. Jus’… felt right.” Daryl further explained and Paul had to place one of his hands over his face again as a few new tears welled at his eyes. “Shit, was that-”

     “No, Daryl, that was perfect.” Paul laughed as he wiped away the tears that escaped. “You’re so perfect.” He corrected himself and let his forehead fall to Daryl’s chest as sleep began to take him. He drifted away as calloused fingers massaged his scalp gently, and the faintest smile appeared on his lips when he felt Daryl’s ring finger, along with a few others, wrap around his neck limply, protectively, before going completely slack. He slept as good as Judith that night, safe and sound in his fiancé’s arms.


End file.
